Beast Brat of Konoha
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: The currents of fate are inescapable, but those who understand this overlook the fact we have more than one, and this is one of Naruto's.
1. Prologue

_She sat in her corner of class and looked for him just as she did every day. Hinata watched for the little boy she'd become so enamored by. The feelings in her heart would scream to be let out, to be told, but all she ever did was watch her love._

_He'd been silent at first, trying to settle into the routine of the academy. His grades had been poor but he still worked hard. And soon, he started to talk, and he never quit._

_He wasn't annoying so much as noisy. He had an almost instinctive grasp that he could become whatever he wanted. So he chose nothing less than the leader of the village, the Hokage._

_So Hinata waited and watched for the loud and confident blond, but he didn't show up. Nor did he appear the next day, or even a day after that. It would be many days, many months, and many years before she laid eyes on him and his cute little whisker marks again._

XXX

_Naruto did his best to get up that morning. He woke up, and though he didn't feel good he got up and got dressed. He even grabbed the kunai he'd found several days earlier, The seven year old boy poured his cereal ate his breakfast and stumbled out the door. His mind was focused on getting to the academy. He never even wondered why he wasn't feeling well. Fevers made his mind foggy, and in that fog, he started in the wrong direction._

_He didn't notice the glares sent his way, and he kept walking. He kept walking until the sight of the gates of Konoha were passing him by. The people watching the gates should have stopped him, but they knew he was the demon. And if he wanted to leave, not a person in the village would complain. So they let him keep walking._

_And he walked. He walked until his stupor lifted enough for him to realize he was in a forest. He collapsed._

_He would wake up several days later, starving._

_ He would cry at first not knowing where he was. Then he would hunt and eat, but never be full. He would slowly forget what he was and who he was and the forest would become his home. But not even the deepest darkness would drive the remnants of his dream away, the dream to be Hokage, and many years later, when he would finally be found. Hokage would be the only word he would remember._


	2. An Animal with Genjutsu?

It's eyes scanned the area. 

The beast in the center of the clearing lay like it slept. It would be easy prey. The tiger moved slowly through the leaves toward's its intended victim. It's big paws made no sound as it slunk over the grass. The creature stirred as it moved closer.

The prey's eyes slammed open and it charged the tiger that had been stalking it. It's sharp claws sliced open the jugular of the animal that had been stalking it.

As the tiger fell to the ground the creature once known as Naruto bared it's fangs and started to rip into it's side.

The creature looked up and stared straight at them as it began to charge and it's claws swiped down.

Scrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

XXXHokage's OfficeXXX

"As you can see, this thing, whatever it is, is very dangerous. That footage was from a camera-man who was accosted in the forest outside the village. We don't know much about it other than it killed a full grown tiger in less than four seconds."

Sandaime looked from his desk to the footage. "Yes, I see that. What I also saw is that the man wasn't harmed."

The man dressed in furs looked at him. "But Lord Hokage, this could prove a danger to the children in care of Konoha, this is why you need a team of hunters to find this beast and kill it."

The Hokage rose. "Do you presume to tell me what I need? IF I deem this a problem, then I will decide how it will be handled, and we'll handle it ourselves. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Good Day."

The hunter walked out of the room grumbling.

Sarutobi looked to his side. "Kakashi, what would you make of this?"

The Copy ninja rose from the shadows. "Whatever it is now, I'd say it used to be human from the shape of it. And because of the radical changes in the way it acts, It's been out there long enough that it's feral. Also I'd say, he or she has had training in how to use chakra since that looked like a very extensive transformation jutsu."

Sandaime nodded. "I agree. The question is, what do we do about it. It hasn't harmed anyone in the village, even the camera-man was just scared."

"If I may be so bold, I'd suggest sending Gai out there to catch it. Out of all of us, he's the greatest Taijutsu expert, we wouldn't want to kill it." Kakashi felt a shift in his pocket and pushed his book back down into it.

"Hmm, perhaps. Get Gai and Kurenai in here. I want someone who can confuse it just in case."

Kakashi nodded. I'll go tell them." He opened a window and launched himself out of it.

_Chakra training, huh? It barely looks human anymore. Guess we'll just have to wait and see._

XXXForestXXX

"So do you think we can find this thing Gai?" Kurenai looked at her partner for this mission.

"Probably, from the briefing it thinks and acts like an animal. Basic tracking should be plenty"  
Gai looked around the clearing where the initial pictures had been taken. "Look for anything out of place."

The two split up around the clearing searching for anything of an unusual nature.

"Yo Gai! Over here."

Gai Maito looked over to where the voice had come from and noticed a rustling in the bushes and a hand raising above it. After several minutes of maneuvering through thorn bushes he caught up with Kurenai. "So what'd you find?"

She pointed at the large hole that had been carved into the earth. It was easily big enough for a human. "I'd say that looks an awful lot like an animal den, wouldn't you?"

Gai nodded and got down to crawl inside of it.

That was when he first noticed the eyes.

He reared back in pain as his face was split open.

Gai landed on the ground outside the burrow holding his face though there was no injury.

"Gai! GAI! What's wrong?" Kurenai shouted at her partner trying to get his attention but he continued to roll around holding his cheek."

The low growling voice caused her to look back at the small cave-like entrance.

"Hooookaaaaageeeeee."

It charged out of the burrow knocking into her legs and forcing it's way through bushes as Gai sat up slightly. His cheek still throbbed and Kurenai saw that while there was no injury, the area he'd been holding held three distinctively pale marks that looked as if a beast had clawed him there many years before.

She stared at it. "Dear God, it used an illusion so powerful, it left a mark."

She looked at Gai who still looked a bit dazed. "Come on Gai, we need to get you back to the village. We're going to need help."


	3. Naruto and Iruka, A bond Unbroken?

The Hokage sat at an easel painting a picture of the setting sun as Kurenai and Gai walked in. He continued painting giving no sign he'd noticed them except for speaking. "Your mission?" 

Gai looked down and placed his hand on his cheek. "A failure. It used a genjutsu on me."

The Hokage looked up from his painting. "Really? That's surprising. A genjutsu that could beat the mighy Maito Gai. He must be quite powerful."

Kurenai looked at him. "More than that. His genjutsu. "It left a mark."

The Hokage spun around and rose to his full height in one fluid movement. "That's impossible. Even the strongest genjutsu can only break one's will. A physical mark is far above it's abilities."

Gai dropped his hand revealing the mark. "I used to agree with you."

The Hokage's eyebrow rose. "This is troubling. Very troubling. The pure force of will behind it must have been huge. I want him found and brought back here. What's needed to accomplish this?"

"Full Jounin team. I want Kakashi. Any Chuunin you can spare. Maybe even some Genin teams. I don't want to take any chances."

"Gai, that's quite a tall order, do you believe that much force is necessary?"

"Yes I do. In the Genjutsu, the thing that attacked me, was the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi."

The Hokage looked up from his thoughtful pose. "The Kyuubi? Then you think?"

Gai looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I think the person in the woods is the Kyuubi's vessel."

The Hokage looked thoughtful. "It would explain a lot. His training in chakra molding was just beginning so he would have known how when he disappeared. And the power of the Kyuubi, it could have transformed his body to something more suited to the life of a predator."

Sarutobi looked down at his hand for a second. "Genin teams are forbidden on this mission. Only Chuunin and up. Do you understand me?"

Kurenai and Gai nodded.

"Also, I want you to take Iruka. He and Naruto knew each other and respected one another. He could be key to regaining Naruto. I will make preparations. Whoever he is, if it's a he or not, needs to be taught and supervised."

Gai and Kurenai left the room while Kakashi went from his hiding place to meet them outside the building.

Sarutobi went to his desk and scribbled a quick message before going outside and catching a genin. "Take this to Hiashi Hyuuga, tell him it's a matter of grave importance to the village and I need him to attend me in my office as quickly as possible.

XXXForestXXX

Kurenai and Gai led the way to the clearing they'd encountered Naruto in while Kakashi and Iruka, who wondered why he'd been chosen, followed.

Iruke looked at his three companions. "Okay, really, why am I here? What can I do that three Jounin can't?"

Kurenai and Gai looked at each other.

Kakashi went straight for the kill. "Simple, The thing we're after used to be human. Do to it's power and other things, we believe it to be the container of the Kyuubi." He turned a page in his book.

Iruka was shocked into stillness. "Are-are you serious? Naruto disappeared almost three years ago. He couldn't have survived out here."

Kakashi looked from his book, to Iruka's face. "The boy has the Kyuubi inside of him. He can, and most likely did, survive out here.

The four made their way through the thorny underbrush to the den. Immediately they heard the low growl.

"Hoooookaaaaaaageeeee"

Kurenai started to make a genjutsu, but Kakashi stopper her. "His mind is more beastial than ours, it's had the top layers stripped off. Any genjutsu would be useless. Gai get ready to fight. This will be mostly physical. Iruka, stand still. He might trust you, I don't know that for sure though." Kakashi pulled his headband from it's accustomed place and revealed his eye.

Then the creature struck. Faster than anyone but Kakashi could follow Kurenai had been knocked out. He was turning around as the creature stopped and hurtled at Gai.

"Kick now!" Gai followed directions and planted a foot firmly into Naruto's stomach. As he was forced away he hooked his claws into the taijutsu specialist's leg shredding the muscle. There was no doubt Gai was out of the fight.

The beast landed against a tree and bounced back towards Kakashi. It hooked it's hands into the ground pulled itself close and launched itself into the air over the Copy-nin's head. Kakashi ducked so that it couldn't catch him with any of it's deadly looking claws.

His eye picked up the tell-tale signs of it gathering chakra into it's hands. He watched in horror as the fingers extended along with the claws, arms, and legs as his bones and muscles repositioned for it. He only barely avoided the now lengthened strike range as he fell to the ground in shock. _He's using jutsus without any handsigns! What have we gotten ourselves into._

"NARUTO!" Iruka cried out at the creature who was believed to once be his student.

It looked at him cautiously. "Grr." It slunk lower and started backing up.

"Naruto? Come here. Come, come here Naruto."

He opened his mouth revealing the razor sharp fangs that had ripped into the tiger's side for nourishment. His face twitched from a feral to wary expression and back again.

He slowly settled down while staring strangely at the creatures that had invaded his territory. His fingers and claws shrunk until they were the same as they'd been at the beginning of their battle.

He watched as Iruka slowly moved forward. He hesitated with each step.

"Naruto, is that you? Do you remember me. My name is Iruka. I taught you."

Naruto bounded letting his full weight force Iruka to the ground. His mouth opened wide and the juices of his mouth started to fall on Iruka's face. Kakashi was about to body slam Naruto when he leaned his head down and licked Iruka.

Kakashi shook his head in shock._ Well what do you know, he did come in handy._


	4. He's like a WHAT?

Gai looked up from his bloody leg and watched as Iruka laughed. 

The creature that had so viciously attacked him was acting like a puppy towards the teacher.

Kakashi watched in simliar amazement and turned his attention towards Kurenai who was waking up.

At the sound of her moaning, Naruto turned toward her growling again. The thin, but thick covering of fur he had stood up on end. His claws dug into the ground as he left Iruka's chest and started to turn towards Kurenai.

"Hoooookaaaaageeeee."

Iruka's thoughts went into overtime. "NO NARUTO! BAD!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Iruka. He growled softly before turning towards Kurenai again.

"I said, NO!" This time he made some handseals and a puddle of water off to the side rose up and splashed his former student.

Naruto backed away confused and whimpering. Iruka made motions for Naruto to come to him.

The three Jounin watched in amusement and disbelief as he bounded towards his former Sensei.

Iruka watched as Kakashi took the time to appear next to Naruto and knock him out. His eye widened. "Well, that was interesting. So, since your the only one he likes Iruka, you get to carry him."

Kurenai nodded and both her and Kakashi grabbed Gai and started the long road that would lead them back to Konoha.

Iruka shook his head slightly and turned towards Naruto. _I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry._ He gently picked up the unconscious blond and walked after the three Jounin.

XXXHospitalXXX

Kurenai watched as the Medic-nin fixed up Gai's leg. As said by the doctors, the leg would never be as strong as it used to be. But none of them knew the training punishments Gai assigned himself.

Down the hall the doctor in charge of a different case was stumped. "How the hell is this even possible?"

The Hokage looked at him. "We believe his chakra twisted him into something more capable of survival on the outside."

"I understand that, but, what he looks like, it's only the beginning. This boy, he's literally, barely, human."

The Hokage sat straight up. "And tell me what you mean by that?"

The doctor shrugged. "Two hearts, each as powerful as a full grown horse. Copies of most of his major internal organs, and from what I can tell, he has a complete backup system of muscles, nerves, and bones. I can't explain it. Hell, compared to the rest of his body, the fact that he appears to have a secondary set of chakra channels isn't that surprising."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "What can you do for him?"

The doctor shook his head. "To be honest. I don't **want **to do anything. The way his body is set up. He could probably survive a full out attack by two of the Sannin. He wouldn't be pretty after it. But he would survive. As for his appearance, I think I can make him look more human, but there's no way I can do enough to get him to pass totally. The claws and fangs are too well formed for me to affect."

The Sandaime sighed. "Do what you can."

He walked out of the room and sat down next to Hiashi who'd been listening in. "So, a ninja who could be beaten down by Sannin and still be alive and uses jutsu without handsigns. He could be an incredibly powerful Shinobi. He could, perhaps, surpass the Yondaime."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, he could."

Hiashi turned to the old man. "So, why entrust him to my family. From what I heard. Iruka would be the best choice. He's already shown himself capable of controlling him."

The Hokage looked down to the ground. "It's, complicated. Originally, the boy came from Konoha. He was an orphan and didn't have many friends. Iruka was one of the few who looked at him and who took care of him. From what I understand, though she was shy, your daughter Hinata was, at least slightly, his friend. Iruka is a busy man and can't always be there, though he will help. Especially in some of the more, delicate, areas. We need to return the boy at least partially to who he was."

Hiashi looked thoughtful. "What was his name?"

The Sandaime Hokage looked at him. "His name was Naruto Uzumaki. I know, I'm asking you to take a lot on your shoulders by raising him. But I assure you. He is not the demon fox. Merely it's vessel."

Hiashi slowly bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "What kind of man would condemn his son to such a fate. The boy didn't deserve it. Hell, he was only a baby when the Kyuubi attacked nine years ago."

Sarutobi looked at him. "Yondaime knew it was the only way. Children of the Uzumaki are born with huge reserves of chakra. It would take a lot for him to be worn down enough for his body to summon the demon chakra. His father chose that path because Naruto could survive it, where others wouldn't have been able to."

"Still, maybe we shouldn't tell people who he is. Just let him go by Naruto. His life is going to be difficult enough without the hatred caused by the demon."

"Agreed. So you will take him in?"

Hiashi nodded. "I will. I remember a small bit of what my daughter told me two years ago when he disappeared. She cried quite a bit. She didn't think of him as a friend. In her eyes, she loved the boy."

Sarutobi was genuinely shocked. "So your eldest daughter and heir to the main branch, was in love with Naruto? Geez. I'm surprised you'll take him after finding that out."

Hiashi stood up. "The reasoning is quite simple. If she loves him. She'll do anything to protect him. By putting him in her care, I hope she will find her own reason to become strong. So far I've failed. And if it doesn't work, when she becomes the Head of the main branch. She will almost surely be killed by the clan council."

Sandaime looked up. "So in other words, you're taking him in and telling her to protect him, so that she will be protected from members of your own family."

Hiashi nodded.

The Hokage massaged his temples. "I am so glad I wasn't born into the Hyuugas. But you've agreed to take him and that's enough for me."

The conversation died out and nothing happened for several hours. When the doctor finally came out he looked at the leader of the village. "He's as human looking as I can make him. His fur's gone and the fangs and claws are a little less noticable. At this point, only Tsunade herself could do more."

The Hokage nodded and told the doctor and Hiashi to stay outside. He walked into the room and looked at Naruto. The son of his chosen replacement. Small balls of fire appeared on his fingertips and he placed a second seal on his forehead. _That should keep his chakra bound while we teach him to be human again._

He walked out past Hiashi. "Your family is safe with him. I've sealed his chakra. Once he's learned enough to reenter the academy. I'll teach him to unlock it. Until then, the task of your family and Iruka will be to teach him. To make him as human as you can. Though at this point. I doubt there's much you can do. He will always have the animal inside him. Whether that will be a good or bad thing we'll find out later."

Hiashi nodded and gathered the boy into his arms. "I will take him home now. Good day Lord Hokage."

Sandaime nodded and vanished.

(A/N) I am very displeased with how few reviews I've gotten for this. My other Naruto story Betrayed has recieved an average of more than ten reviews per chapter, I only have thirteen reviews period for this. I will not write another chapter of this until I get at least 5 new reviews for it.


	5. Hinata's true colors: COURAGE REVEALED!

(A/n) For reference, the current form he holds is a younger form of what he looked like on the bridge in wave country with lengthened teeth, clawlike nails, and lengthened whiskermarks. And age wise, Naruto went into the forest at the age of 6 he was not found until he was 9 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Lord of the Hyuuga clan moved swiftly through the streets of Konoha. The prone body lay in his arms. The boy's head swung up and down at the movement of the one who carried him. The Guards of the Hyuuga compound let him pass without speaking. They were friends from before he became head of the clan. He knew they would keep the secret.

He took the boy down to a small storage room and placed his hand against a wall. It opened up to reveal a room only those of the Head family knew about. Once it had been a refuge. A place where members of the family could hide and escape the stress of always being watched. A place where secret meetings could be held. Even the Byakuugan could not see through it's walls.

He gently laid him on the floor. "This will be your new room Naruto. At least for now. When you've returned to human, you shall be given appropriate quarters. Until then, be safe, son of my friend, friend of my daughter."

Hiashi quickly left the room and closed it behind him.

_Hinata will be most pleased. At least, until she sees him._

XXXNext Day, Hyuuga Main family living quartersXXX

Hinata silently ate her breakfast. She looked at the table and at her father who was busy watching her younger sister and looked down.

"F-f-father, I know I-I did not do well yesterday. But, why won't you even, l-look at me?" Her heart fell after several moments of silence from her father.

"Hinata, as of today. You start a new duty. It is of great importance to the Hyuuga clan, no, all of Konohagakure."

"Father?" She looked puzzled at this declaration.

"A young man is going to be staying with us for some time now. It is at the Hokage's request."

Hinata worked up the nerve to shoot him a questioning look just as Hiashi turned towards her.

"Hinata Hyuuga. As Head of the Hyuuga clan. I, Hiashi Hyuuga, assign you this task. You are to guard this boy with your life, and you will teach him. He will soley be your responsibility. You will have help, but you will be at fault for his shortcomings, and be praised for his achievements. Do you understand?"

Hinata cast a sad glance at the ground and nodded. _Just one more thing for me to fail at father._

Hiashi nodded. "Come, we must meet your charge." He turned to a panel and slid it open. He handed Hanabi to the woman behind it. "Watch her."

He took Hinata by the hand and looked at her lovingly as he led her to their quarters. "Hinata. The boy you'll be looking after is special. He holds tremendous potential. In him lies power that in all of Konoha cannot be matched. This is an important task I assign you. But I trust you with it, because you are my daughter. You may not be strong, but your heart is great, and that is what you will need."

Hinata looked up at him. "Father, y-you..."

"I know Hinata, I do not tell you this enough. but I love you and want you to be happy. That is one of the reasons I place this burden upon you, because while I believe you will push yourself with it, I do not believe this will be a burden to you."

Hiashi looked away. "Hinata. It took a long time, but Naruto Uzumaki has been returned to the village."

Hinata's face immediately took on a reddish hue as the small smile crept up her face. "Naruto, is, here?"

Hiashi nodded. "But there is something you must understand Hinata. He is dangerous, and he is not the person you remember. He has lived a hard life since he wandered out of the village. He is as much, if not more, animal than man. You must be careful."

Hinata nodded with the fact her crush had not only returned but was in the house. She barely registered anything Hiashi had said after that. "Can we go see him Father, please?"

Hiashi nodded and led her down the hall to the storage room. Once in, he unlocked the wall. Hinata rushed in ahead of him. "NARUTO!" Her own excitement canceled her timid nature if only for a moment.

Hiashi and Hinata looked upon the empty room.

"Hoooookaaaaaageeeeee." From the ceiling a small boy dressed in a hospital gown jumped from the exposed rafters down behind them. He backed away slowly, wary of the people.

Hinata for a moment backed away. She shivered as fear ran it's course through her body causing her to tremble.

Hiashi looked at her sadly. "Come Hinata, I will teach him myself." He motioned her to go back to the main branch of the building.

Hinata hesitantly walked towards the door when she felt something strange. Molten metal burned through her blood as the fear evaporated. It hardened and became something she'd not known in her short life. For once in her life, she knew she had the strength to do something, and with it came the steely resolve she needed. "No."

Hiashi looked at her in shock as she sat down and scooted slowly across the floor towards Naruto.

He backed away until he was wedged in a corner of the room. Hinata kept moving towards him.

Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter. _Perhaps, no, I was right after all. Hinata, you have found your path. Walk it with pride and strength._

Hinata sat only a couple of feet from Naruto now. She slowly reached out her hand toward him and he growled.

She stopped reaching for him and let his growls subside before reaching for him again. He tried to wedge himself even farther away from her.

"Careful Hinata." Her father's voice didn't stop her as her hand slowly came into contact with his cheek stroking it.

"It's okay Naruto. It's okay."

His weary eyes scanned her and he sniffed her now outstretched hand.

He lunged forward and all Hiashi saw was his teeth come down on Hinata's hand.

He had barely moved when his daughter giggled and he saw that it was held lightly between Naruto's teeth.

Hiashi sat back down as Naruto sat, or what passed for sitting for one in his position.

He looked at Hinata with confusion in his face. "Heeeeeenaaaaaataaaa."

Hiashi nearly blanched. _Maybe, this won't be as hard as we thought._

Hinata, just looked pleased while Naruto, watched her quietly, and in his own animal way, wondered about the funny shade her face had taken.


	6. The Knucklehead Reads!

XXXSix Months LaterXXX 

Hinata reflected on the last several months as she made one of her many daily pilgrimages to the secret room Naruto still lived in. She had even taken to listing the things that still needed to be done before Naruto was allowed back into the outside world.

_1. Re-toilet train him. Done by Iruka. Check_

_2. Get him used to clothing and teach him not to rip it to shreds, done by Hinata and Iruka. Check_

_3. Teach him to speak. Iruka and Hinata. Progressing._

_4. Teach him to read. Iruka. On hold._

_5. Teach him to Write. Iruka. On hold._

_6. Get him used to other people. On hold._

_7. Enroll him in academy. On hold._

Hinata nodded as she went through the list in her own head. She slipped into the storage room and released her chakra into the wall like her father had shown ner. "Naruto! Breakfast!"

She looked around the room that had had a few furnishing added to it. Naruto had a bed that looked as though it had never been slept in. There was a desk with several simple books waiting for him. There was even some paper and crayons for him to keep himself occupied with. Surprisingly, He'd shown quite an ability with drawing. Unfortunately, it was very often scenes of him killing things he used to eat.

Not seeing him anywhere, she looked up and noticed his arm hanging down from a rafter over her head. "Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

All she got was the sound of him snoring.

She shook her head in annoyance. Her father had taken to saying that if that boy didn't sleep through a stampede it would be a miracle. So she did the only thing that made any sense. She stepped to the side, grabbed his hand, and pulled.

"AHHHH!" He hit the floor and started twisting around in circles immediately checking his surroundings. His eyes narrowed at Hinata as she held up a small plate.

His face broke into a smile. "Food!" He grabbed the steak from the plate and retreated back to the rafters.

She listened in slight disgust at the sounds of him tearing it apart with his teeth. Note to self, teach him to use utensils.

Several minutes later as she sat patiently on a chair under the desk she felt him approach her and lick her face.

Hinata took it without even a hint of a blush. The last time she'd blushed around him was right before they had managed to teach him to keep his clothes on.

The thought of a naked Naruto in her head caused her to blush slightly. "PLAY HINATA!"

She shook her head away from the thought and looked at him. She noticed he was on the bed imitating the way she was sitting.

She smiled. "What do you want to play?"

"Play fight!"

Hinata nodded. She'd been secretly teaching him the gently fist style under the guise of playing.  
Doing so without her father's knowledge was what would probably get her in trouble. But with the plan to enroll him in the academy, she'd decided he needed to learn a fighting style.

And so she'd introduced The gentle fist style to him as a game.

Naruto had quickly learned that the Hyuuga's style didn't fit him and started to improvise. Faster than she realized, his improvisitions had become a new form fit only for him.

She called it the gentle beast.

She shook her head. "Not right now Naruto. I don't have time. But I promise we'll play that later."

Naruto hung his head. "Yes Hinata."

Hinata and Naruto's heads swiveled as the door opened to reveal Lord Hiashi Hyuuga. "Hinata, hurry up, you're going to be late."

Hinata nodded as she ran out the door. "See you later Naruto!"

Naruto just waved sadly, "Byebye Hinata." He quickly turned and jumped back to his place among the rafters.

Hiashi noticed the sad look on his face and understood. Three people in the world came to visit him. But out of all of them, he'd become most attached to Hinata.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

The boy refused to speak.

"Ungrateful little brat." It was then Hiashi caught the sound.

Naruto was snoring.

Hiashi just shook his head. _That kid's gonna be a real pain some day._

XXXTwo Hours laterXXX

Naruto stretched his arms and let himself drop to the floor. He started sniffing around the room before making his way to the desk and slowly flipping through one of the books laying open on it.

This was one of the many ways he filled his day. He looked at pictures from the books. Once or twice he'd even tried reading it. He smiled as he looked under one of the pictures. "To. To." He laughed as he started reading the word over and over.

XXXAfter SchoolXXX

Hinata rushed through her house and waved at her father who simply nodded.

Every day, she goes straight to him. Naruto, I think she really does love you. His mind wandered to thoughts of the past. Arashi you bastard, your son needed you more than anyone. Don't worry. We'll watch over him for you. My daughter most of all.

XXXNaruto's Bachelor PadXXX

Hinata walked in and looked around, just as her eyes were about to set on him, he set on her.

Before she knew it she was sitting down with Naruto smiling at her. "Hinata see!"

He rushed over to the desk where some paper and markers were sitting. A carefully drawn T and a slightly lopsided O were visible. "TO!"

Hinata smiled as he looked at his accomplishment. "That's right Naruto, That's right."

She smiled again.


	7. Rage of the Beast: Naruto strikes!

XXXOne Year LaterXXX 

Naruto looked up from the small book he was reading when Hinata walked in. "Hinata!" Naruto bounded over and hugged her. "Is it dinner time?" As if to emphasize his hunger his stomach growled.

Hinata giggled. "No Naruto. It's not time to eat. In fact, if today goes well. You're not going to be staying in this room all day."

Naruto looked at her with his neck angled. "I can go, outside?" His face started to light up. "Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!"

Naruto started to run around the room and Hinata opened the door while laughing. "Come on Naruto, there's a whole village to see."

The two quickly walked through the halls of the Hyuuga mansion. Well, Hinata walked quickly. Naruto's head was swiveling around looking at this place he hadn't seen before.

Hinata looked back at him. "Naruto, come on, hurry."

Naruto walked over to her. "Hinata? Why do only you, your father, and Iruka come to see me?"

Hinata turned fully towards him. "Naruto, do you remember what you were like? Right before you came here."

Naruto looked at her. "Shouldn't I?"

Hinata looked stared at him. "Naruto, I'll tell you, but not right now. We have to go."

Naruto nodded and started following her. Hinata gasped as she saw one of the clan council start to turn around the corner. "Naruto, hide!"

She turned to see he was gone. As she turned around she came face to chest with the council member. She bowed to show him the proper respect.

He looked into her eyes piercingly. "I have heard you're finally beginning to grow strong. I think a test will be in order. Another time, _Lady_ Hinata." The word 'lady' came out with incredible vehemence.

Hinata started to look around. "Naruto?" She felt something wet drip onto her head. She looked up to see Naruto hiding in the rafters and glaring at the council member. A Naruto glare was something that should be avoided at all costs. Nowadays it included, baring his teeth and his claws curling, claws that were ready to slice into somebody.

"Naruto, Naruto!" He turned toward her and the anger started to disappear. "Stay in the rafters. Don't let anybody see you." Naruto nodded and moved higher up.

Hinata carefully made her way through the building. As she tried to keep an eye on him, she quickly realized that the only way he'd be caught was if someone was using the Byakugan. She smiled to herself as she made her way out the front door. Carefully checking to make sure nobody was around except the guards, she signaled to Naruto. They made their way past and the guards turned a blind eye to the boy they'd seen enter the house more than a year before.

And so Naruto, for the first time in so many years, could walk freely through the streets of Konoha.

Or so he'd thought.

XXXMarket PlaceXXX

"Hinata, why do I have to wear this?" He pulled at the strap that held the metal mouth guard on his face. It was worked into a pair of fearsome jaws that opened enough for him to breath, speak, and even eat some little things.

"It was Iruka's and my father's idea. When it was presented to the Hokage he agreed it was for the best. When in public you're going to have to wear that, so you might as well get used to it."

"I don't like it." He pulled at the strap again.

The two where walking through the area when Naruto took a whiff of the air around him and growled.

"Out of my way kid." Naruto was roughly pushed to the side. Or at least he would have been if he hadn't grabbed the man's arm and broken it.

He roughly grabbed the man by his shirt and growled at him. "Don't ever touch me again, or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Let him go! Naruto, let him go." Hinata's voice broke through the haze of beastial rage that clouded Naruto's mind.

He let go of the man's shirt causing him to drop to the ground. He lay there whimpering.

Hinata quickly moved to the man. "Don't worry, I'll find help. Just stay here." She looked over at Naruto with anger. "You can't do that! You CAN'T!"

Naruto stared at her. The anger in her voice transporting his mind back to barely remembered hatred.

She turned quickly toward the man not noticing the sadness on Naruto's face.

When she turned back he was gone.

XXXThe Hokage MonumentXXX

Naruto didn't know why he'd come here. It was almost as if some half-buried memory had driven him to the spot. He found a spot to curl up and stayed still.

"HIIIIIINAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His eyes filled with tears. Something that hadn't happened since he first got lost in the forest. He curled himself into a smaller ball and fell asleep.

(A/N) YOHA BROHA! (fifty points to whoever tells me where I got that) Sorry I ain't updated in the last few days, but my phone line went down in a storm. Screwed us over real good. Even lost some electricity. Compared to others we got off lucky. Well, if you count me having to chop up tree limbs with a hand axe lucky. Anyways so, at this time I still don't have a phone line, so updating this, Betrayed, and Halfa's New Home will be my first priority. YES, I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR HNH!


	8. Yondaime's hideaway and Naruto's hungry!

The drizzle started slowly. Hinata didn't even notice as she continued her search for Naruto. 

XXXWith NarutoXXX

Naruto woke up when the first raindrop hit the back of his head. His eyes shot open as he looked up at the sky.

He growled lightly and moved away from his spot and into the bushes.

He sniffed around and found traces of human scent. A scent that was very old. With his nose to the ground, he started to investigate the tunnel.

XXXWith HinataXXX

She walked towards the building.

It was one she'd become quite familiar with.

She knocked on the door and waited for Iruka to open it.

XXXWith NarutoXXX

The tunnel grew damp as water from outside started to travel down it's sloping passage.

The scent of the person was unfamiliar. And yet, it seemed to draw him in.

He continued until the passage abruptly changed. The downward slope turned into a flight of stairs.

XXXWith HinataXXX

"Damn it Hinata, that wasn't the right way to handle it." Iruka continued to curse under his breath. "Naruto wasn't treated well back when he lived in the village. Yelling at him probably brought some of those feelings back." Iruka jumped to a roof and Hinata followed.

"I didn't know he'd go running off. I was trying to get him to understand."

Iruka shook his head. "We need a tracker. Someone who can find him. Come on."

He quickly led the way to the Inizuka residence.

XXXWith NarutoXXX

His leaping moves finally landed him at the bottom of the stairwell. Had Naruto been farther along in his education, he'd have wondered why these stairs were carved into the mountain.

He continued his forward movements, sometimes on two feet, sometimes on all fours.

The scent carried him forward until he reached a room that looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years. Dirt and grime covered the hewn stone walls, cobwebs hung off the ceiling in tatters, and sitting in the middle of it all, was a box.

A grimy box, but a box all the same.

As though something in the back of his mind told him to, he quickly reached forward to remove the engraved lid.

XXXWith KibaXXX

Akimaru listened at the continued knocking while his friend, Kiba, was completely oblivious thanks to his own snores. Akimaru shook his tiny head and bit Kiba on his ear.

"OW!" He sat up grumbling. "What'd ya do that for?"

Kiba listened as the door was opened. "Kiba!"

He looked around a corner. "Sensei?"

His teacher looked down at him. "Hey, we need your help for something. Up for a little tracking?"

Kiba rushed out of sight and reappeared in his coat. "I'm always up for a challenge! THE RAIN MEANS NOTHING TO ME!"

Twenty minutes later he was complaining about how cold it was as he and Akimaru sniffed at the ground trying to find the scent. "You know, it would be nice if you had something of his that we could smell."

Hinata looked thoughtful. "Well, you could smell me."

Kiba immediately looked up and said the most intelligent thing he could think of under the circumstances. "Huh?"

Hinata blushed. "I, spend a lot of time with him, he might smell a little bit like me."

Kiba looked at Akimaru, shrugged, and proceeded to sniff at her. "Okay." He started to sniff around. _Not Hinata, not Hinata, not Hinata, not Hinata, not Hinata, BINGO!_ "Hey, I got something, smells like Hinata and meat. A lot of meat."

Hinata nodded. "It's all he eats. Please Kiba, finf him."

Kiba nodded and he and the Akimaru ran off leaving Kiba to follow him.

"GET BACK HERE AKIMARU!"

The group quickly found it's way and Akimaru started to sniff around curiously. He quickly told Kiba that there were two trails. Kiba followed one for a little bit until he held up a small metal mask.

"Is this his?"

Hinata and Iruka stared at it. The strap had been ripped to pieces as though it were torn away from him.

Hinata nodded.

Akimaru ran back and barked at Kiba who started to run after them.

Soon, Iruka knew where his one-time student had gone. In the distance lay the Hokage monument.

Iruka looked at Hinata and motioned toward it. "We'll find him up there." Hinata, Kiba, Akimaru, and Iruka started up the mountain which held the faces of the four great men who had led the village.

The four found the trail dissappearing near the top of the monument.

Iruka looked around. "This was his favorite spot. Apparently he still remembers that."

Akimaru sniffed around and slowly walked towards some bushes. He sniffed at the ground uncertainly before yipping at the humans. _There's something here!_

Kiba nodded and relayed the message. They started to push through the bushes and found the tunnel. They slowly stepped forward and the entire group went sliding down the tunnel that had become as slippery as a water slide.

They screamed in panic and the sounds reverberated throughout the mountain.

Naruto growled as he backed away from the box.

The four hit the steps and started rolling down them getting mashed together until they were a heap at the bottom of the steps.

Naruto looked into the pile and saw Hinata. He looked up and jumped to a small ledge overlooking the room-like cave. He stayed there watching as Hinata, Iruka, and the boy he didn't recognize managed to extricate themselves from the pile.

Iruka walked forwards into the room. "Looks like an old shelter, from the dirt, I'd say it hasn't been used in ages." He noticed the box with the lid sitting next to it on the ground.

He picked up the lid and dropped it.

He turned shakily to his students. "Hinata, come here and read this."

Kiba and Hinata quickly moved forward. Kiba was forced back by Iruka's glare. "Sorry, but this isn't for your eyes."

Hinata looked at her sensei curiously and started to read the inscription on the lid. 'For Naruto, from Arashi Kazama."

Hinata looked up at Iruka curiously. "Who's this guy writing to him?"

Iruka looked down at her. "That, is the Yondaime Hokage"

Hinata gasped.

Naruto licked his lips and quietly spoke. "Food."

Akimaru sneezed and a cold chill ran down his canine spine.


	9. Yodaime's Secret: Naruto my Heir!

Kiba turned around as he heard a small yelp from behind him. A blond boy currently had Akamaru held by his back legs in one hand. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kiba threw a kunai at Naruto. It shaved some hair off of Akamaru as it missed it's intended target.

Akamaru fainted as Iruka made a mental note, and Kiba sweat-dropped.

Hinata and Iruka turned to look at him.

Hinata rushed toward him. "Naruto!" Her arms snaked around him and he visibly tensed.

He looked down at her and Iruka stayed back watching while Kiba steamed. "You, don't hate me?" There was visible confusion in her eyes.

That's when Hinata did something that shocked everyone in the room. She slapped him. "You big dope! I was worried about you! You didn't need to run like that!" Hinata's eyes began to fill with tears.

Naruto looked down to the heavily disturbed, but still dust covered, floor. "I thought, you didn't like me anymore."

She hugged him tighter. "People get mad Naruto. That doesn't mean they don't like you. You can't treat people like that. I know he bumped into you, but you didn't need to break his arm."

Kiba started to sweat. This _guy broke someone's arm cause they bumped into him? Oh god, what's he going to do to Akamaru._ "Um, what exactly, are you planning on doing with Akamaru?"

Naruto looked over at him. "Who is, Akamaru?"

Kiba pointed to the dog in his hand.

Naruto smiled as he held up his prize. "Dinner!"

Akamaru woke up and his eyes widened in panic.

Kiba paled.

Iruka held back a chuckle.

Hinata bopped him on the head. "No!"

"Ohh." He put down Akamaru who immediately ran, jumped into Kiba's arms, and squirmed his way into the coat.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me. But, I think you should all be leaving now. The storm's probably going to go on for awhile and you all need to get home."

Kiba and Hinata started to make their way to the door with Hinata pulling Naruto after her. She looked back. "What about the box?"

Iruka looked back at it. "I'll take care of it. Now go."

The three headed out of the room and started their climb while the teacher turned back to the box and looked in it.

He slowly pulled out a rolled up scroll and unrolled it.

_Naruto._

_My name is Arashi Kazama, and this is to go no farther than you. I've given you my name. But like those before me, it is forgotten under my title as the Yondaime Hokage._

_Yes Naruto, I am the one who (if you're reading this letter) defeated the Kyuubi No Kitsune, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox._

_I don't know what your life is like. I hope it's filled with happiness and joy. Though my heart tells me different. I asked for you to be seen as the Hero of Konohagakure. But so many were hurt, that I doubt my words are remembered._

_Naruto, unlike what will most likely be taught to your generation, I did not kill the Kyuubi. I defeated it by sealing it within a newborn child._

_You._

_I'm sorry, for whatever pain you've been through, even though I asked you to be remembered as a hero, I'm sure there are those who will view you as the demon._

_At the bottom of this letter, is a map. Within these caves I built my home. It and all that resides within is yours._

_Naruto, there's more to this, I, I love you._

_Naruto, you're my son, my heir. The only person in the world I could trust with such a burden. I have no doubt you hate me. Even if you've led a good life, I put a demon in you._

_God Naruto, I'm sorry. If I had any other choice, know I'd have taken it._

_I know, that I'll have been dead many years by the time you get this._

_Naruto, I love you._

_Love,_

_your father,_

_Arashi Kazama._

Iruka's eyes scanned the letter and he fell backwards in shock. "He's, the fourth's son?" Iruka smiled. _I always wondered who his parents were._ "You have quite a name to live up to, Naruto Kazama."

Iruka put the scroll back in the box and put the lid back on it. As soon as he had a bright light threw him across the room as black markings worked their way over the box.

Iruka looked at the now pure black box and smiled. "A seal, I should've known. Probably designed so that nobody but Naruto can open that chest." Iruka got up, and made his way out of the room.


	10. Naruto Flies: Hinata Rides!

XXXSeveral Years Later, Day of Genin Practical ExamXXX 

She slid open the door to his room. "Naruto? Are you awake?" She looked up to the rafter. There, asleep, lay Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up! We're going to be late."

He grunted in his sleep. Hinata shook her head as she bent down and picked up a small pebble from a stack at the door, for Naruto, it had become his standard alarm clock. She took aim and threw it at the sleeping blond.

Still sleeping, he automatically rolled over to avoid the blow, a move that would have been most impressive had he been sleeping on the ground. As it was, he fell.

"Oomph." Naruto looked around quickly. "Hinataaaaaaa, I was having a great dream."

"Sorry Naruto, but we're gonna be late. Come on, get dressed."

She quickly walked out of the room avoiding seeing his now much more toned physique.

Naruto walked out of the room, his mask in place.

On his person he wore his normal attire. A black shirt with sleeves that ran down half an arm past his hands.

His black pants were fairly normal and on his feet was his normal footwear. Which is to say he wore nothing due to his claw-like toenails.

The two quickly ran through the complex and out the door.

"Hurry Naruto, we're going to be late."

She looked back at him as she suddenly felt herself picked up in his arms.

He smirked at her through his mask. "Not if I can help it."

He surged forward and flew onto a wall. The rough hide of his foot and his claws quickly found purchase for him to get to the roofs of the village.

Surging forward at full speed, the sun slammed into them in all it's glory.

Naruto raced across the rooftops of Konoha like a bullet.

XXXTen Minutes LaterXXX

Hinata looked forward. "There it is! We're gonna make it Naruto!"

He forced his legs to pump harder and surged off a roof.

He soared through the air with Hinata in his arms. He looked at the wall of the academy and dropped onto it. He took off again aimed for an open window.

He slid as he hit the tiled floor and slipped out of the girl's bathroom ignoring the screams. Still sliding with Hinata in his arms the two burst through the open door across the hall and right into Iruka's classroom.

He stared down at them. "...1" The bell rang.

Hinata and Naruto smiled at each other while Kiba looked over at them. He looked dreamily at the Hyuuga girl. The girl who he'd been unable to get off his mind since that day in the rain, the day when he'd first smelled her sweet scent. Akamaru's eyes zoomed in on the boy and he quickly hid, not forgetting even for an instant that the boy had intended to have him as a snack.

The two slowly got up and made their way towards their respective seats

Iruka looked around the room as Mizuki sat back in his seat. "Today is the Genin practical examination, along with the written test from yesterday, you must pass at least three out of the four different sections or get a perfect grade on one out of two passed exams. The last three are, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu."

The genjutsu test started things off as Iruka slowly worked around the room. Naruto was skipped and Hinata passed as she formed an illusion of the two teachers dancing arm in arm.

Iruka groaned as the class laughed. Oh no, he corrupted her. "You pass."

The taijutsu test was much the same and Naruto was skipped again.

Hinata passed on the low scale using pure academy Taijutsu.

Then came the Ninjutsu test.

The students went to work.

Naruto calmly waited his turn and was called down. He raised his hands up and quickly made a move that released his chakra.

He slowly closed his eyes. When he opened them again a more feral look was held deep within them. A puff of smoke later and a clone lay on the floor.

He looked down at it. It looked dead. He groaned.

Iruka made a mark on his sheet.

"Sorry Naruto. You fail this portion."

Mizuki looked over at him. "Oh lighten up Iruka. He made a clone."

"And the other students made at least three, and look at the state it's in."

Mizuki noted the dejected look in Naruto's eye. _He's perfect._

XXXAfter SchoolXXX

He slowly swung. His eyes passed over his fellow students that would be continuing on without him.

The one his eyes really focused on was Hinata.

She slowly walked towards him. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know you did your best."

He hid behind a grin. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll make a great ninja."

Hinata sat down on the swing next to him. "You know, I don't need to start this year. I could wait."

His eyes brightened up but then dulled again. "No. You passed. Go home, I want to be alone."

Hinata nodded. "Okay Naruto. I'll see you later." She slowly walked away sneaking glances back at him every few minutes until he was out of sight.

Mizuki looked down at the boy and dropped from the tree branch above him. "You know, Naruto. There is a way for you to pass."

Naruto looked up at him. His nose was sending him signals, but he ignored them. "How?"

Mizuki grinned as he quickly layed out what he had to do.


End file.
